


Cosplay

by theoreticalfic



Category: Dollhouse, Jossverse, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalfic/pseuds/theoreticalfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The imagineyourotp tumblr made me do it. Dollhouse AU in which Bennett/Caroline is a thing and none of the bad stuff happened. Warehouse 13 is referenced within the fic as a fictional show. So it's not REALLY a crossover, I guess. Sorry for the completely uncreative title. I am bad at coming up with titles, if you haven't already noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay

"Are you _sure_ I don't just look stupid?" Bennett Halverson asks again. "I'm not sure this is--"

Caroline Farrell smiles. Bennett's fidgeting with the lapels of her jacket; Caroline grabs her by those lapels and pulls her close for a kiss. "You look amazing. As always," Caroline reassures her. "What about me? Pretty good, huh?"

"Caroline, you--"

"What have I told you about this 'Caroline' thing? I'm Agent Myka Bering, Warehouse 13. You know that, HG."

Bennett looks down, blushing and laughing self-consciously. "Do I -- do I have to?"

"Uh-huh. And don't forget the accent. The British accent is kind of essential to the whole thing."

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Bennett asks, still not looking up.

"Because you got obsessed with _Warehouse 13_. Because then you got _me_ into it too. Because HG and Myka are fucking adorable and hey, so are _we_ , and sometimes it's fun to pretend to be someone you're not? And because you, like HG, are a beautiful _genius_ , and if it weren't for me, you would've gone on working for Rossum and probably ended up destroying the world, and Myka saved HG from destroying the world too, so hey, _parallels_..." Caroline stops. "Oh. Um, hey, you know -- I'm sorry, I was just kidding about you _destroying the world_ , I just -- you know, Rossum was up to some really fucked up stuff, and..."

"No. No, I'm so glad I quit working for them, I can't even imagine what things would be like if you hadn't come along..." Bennett looks up at Caroline, smiling now. "This is stupid, though."

"The -- the _Warehouse 13_ thing? Yeah, no, sorry, I just -- I thought it might be fun, y'know? But if you don't want to, it's cool..."

"That's not what I meant at all," Bennett says, her smile turning sly, her voice affecting a British accent. "I just meant it seems quite silly for us to have gone to the trouble of putting on these costumes when we both know we're going to be taking them off of each other anyway, Agent Bering."

"Bennett...?" Caroline whispers, suddenly very turned on.

" _Helena_ ," Bennett corrects her before kissing her.

\---

END.


End file.
